


Prince

by icarus_chained



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hope, Jareth is an asshole, Poor Hoggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And Hoggle? If she ever kisses you, I'll turn you into a prince." Tiny Hoggle POV of that scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince

"And Hoggle? If she ever kisses you, I'll turn you into a prince."

And there, right there, just for a second, he'd hoped. Just for the tiniest moment. He still wasn't sure why. It was _Jareth_ , after all. When did Jareth offer gifts without strings? But Sarah ... she'd softened him. Even after only that long. Made him stupid, made him brave. Made him try to defend her, made him hope that maybe he could.

And maybe, when she'd looked at him like he was actually worth something, when she'd given him that gift, even if it was a bribe ... maybe she'd made him feel enough like a real person to hope than he could be a friend, be a prince. Just for a moment. Just long enough to hear Jareth say her name, say the words, and wonder if she could make it happen.

And then, of course, reality had come back in, cold and cruel as the Goblin King, as the hope that had shattered in him.

"Prince of the Land of Stench!"

All he was good for, really.


End file.
